galaxy_raidersfandomcom-20200213-history
Groton
Groton is the home planet of the Phlovon, and the only planet controlled by them. Seeing that Groton is rich in resources, it is notable that LEX has not yet tried to take control. History Groton is an extremely old world, and its origins are shrouded in mystery. Many claim that it is simply too large for a rocky planet, and insist that progenitors must have had a hand in its development. The phlovon evolved fairly early in Groton's evolutionary history, and their civilization is nearly half the age of life on the planet itself. Phlovon communities have always existed all across the planet, initially only as tribes in the deep swamplands. When cities and infrastructure began to emerge, they were more of a hubbed extension of these rural communities than separate powers. For this reason, Grotanian cities and tribes appear more as a massive, homogeneous commune than as distinct communities. In the GP era, Groton was thought of as a kind of mysterious treasure island. The natural wealth of the world and its people was renown, and Its location was not on record. Though many a pirate captain claimed to have visited it, none could provide clear instructions on how to get there, or on its mysterious and enigmatic people, the phlovon. Even in these early days of Groton's modern history, it gained a reputation for being an enigmatic place filled with ancient secrets. Psykers that visited the planet reported a distinct and uniform psionic "humming" that covered the planet's surface and which got stronger the farther you traveled into the swamplands. Groton was formally "discovered" at the beginning of the LEX era after the motum managed to decipher its location by assessing many millions of vague records. A scout vessel was sent, and received by a council of Groton's highest ranking magistrates. The first contact went well, and it seemed that Groton would become a great ally of the new superpower, but Groton's entry into the galactic fold would soon spell problems for the graft market. Phlovon have a natural ability to seamlessly sister genetically distinct tissue types to each other without triggering the immune response of either's cells. The Grotanians sought to capitalize on this, and formed a small grafting company that was able to saturate the market with absurdly cheap grafting that drastically lowered the profits of Tri-Corp and the Coreshar. In order to prevent civil war and recession, LEX offered the Grotanian government a perpetual annual stipend in return for the de-commercialization of their natural abilities. The Grotanians excepted, but also added in their terms that LEX was forbidden to enter Groton's atmosphere without their permission, and was under no circumstances allowed to enter the twilight bogs of Groton's swamplands. To the surprise of the galaxy, LEX accepted these terms quietly and without a fight. In the middle LEX era, certain LEX intelligence was leaked by a rouge agent named Vorsis Rek. Five lines of LEX order processing suggested that there was something of incredible import to LEX in the twilight bogs. The object of interest was not specified, but it was identified as a major reason for the conditions of Groton's earlier agreement with LEX. Vorsis Rek was executed for his insubordination, and since his death many conspiracy theories have cropped up surrounding the great secret of Groton. Among the most prominent are that there is a so called "Grotanian Mastermind", a psyker of such absurd power that the very existence of its conciousness produces a detectible psionic reverberation around the whole planet. Another is that Phlovon are hiding an immense, unexplored Progenitor ruin in the depths of the swamp. Perhaps the most common conspiracy is that the phlovon have developed a group mind technology based off of spliced nervous systems, similar to the LEX motum itself, and that the hub of this illegal AI is kept in the depths of the swamp where no non-Grotanian can see the "crime against civilization". Inhabitants Sentient Inhabitants Groton is most well-known for being the Phlovon homeworld, but other sentient creatures dwell in the swamps of Groton. * Phlovon * Swamp Hermits (Varaxu) Creatures Groton is inhabited by a medley of animals spread across its expansive regions. Swamps - Flooded Groves * Crell * Forexi * Mokra * Tressit * Groll * Gallvore * Sreth Swamps - Twilight Bogs * Gelrish * Rezuul * Ooze-Strangler * Bog-Slayer * Geshi * Mag-for * Thrimloth Category:Planet Category:Milky Way Planets Category:Placeholder pages Category:Milky way